


The Reckless Gascon

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [86]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Reckless d'Art, Slash, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It wasn't new that d'Artagnan runs head-first into danger. It was however new that he had three fussing lovers...





	The Reckless Gascon

Musketeers || OT4 || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Reckless Gascon || OT4 || Musketeers

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Reckless Gascon

Fandom: The Musketeers

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the TV Musk reserved to Adrian Hodges and BBC, all figures are property of Alexandre Dumas. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Porthos/Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan

Musketeers Characters: Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan, Athos de la Fère, Aramis | René d'Herblay, Porthos du Vallon de Bracieux de Pierrefonds

Summary: Prompt: "Don't you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" for Porthos/Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan.

It wasn't new that d'Artagnan runs head-first into danger. It was however new that he had three fussing lovers...

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Reckless Gascon_

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!"

His head was aching as he came to it. Aramis' voice was _way_ too loud. Holding his aching head, d'Artagnan tried to sit up. Before he could do so, Porthos pinned him back down onto the bed with a firm hand. Stupid, strong, worried boyfriend. Glaring at him, d'Artagnan settled in again.

"Aramis is right. You scared us half to death, d'Art", grunted Porthos annoyed.

"What... even happened?", asked d'Artagnan, looking around. "Where's Athos...?"

"You were being a reckless brat _again_ , trying to save our lives by sacrificing yourself. Athos is not much of a fan of that", grunted Porthos with a glare. "He's downstairs."

"You nearly _died_ ", whispered Aramis, cupping d'Artagnan's face to kiss him gently.

"Never do that again", ordered Porthos before also kissing d'Artagnan. "We can't lose you. You know that. Not me and Aramis, not Athos."

"Can... you get Athos?", asked d'Artagnan hopefully, biting his lips.

Sighing, Porthos left the room. By the time he and Athos returned, Aramis was laying next to d'Artagnan and hugging him tightly, possessively. D'Artagnan had scared them a lot this time. It wasn't the first time he had recklessly ran into danger head first. That was just what the boy did, but things had gotten even worse since he had joined them in their relationship. For a long time, the young Gascon had just been their comrade, until he stumbled over the truth that Porthos, Athos and Aramis were secretly lovers. It took a bit of coaxing and flirting before d'Artagnan joined them. But since then, he got even more self-sacrificial – or rather, more reckless when doing so. Trying to protect the men he loved. Only that the three men also wanted to protect the one they loved.

"Athos...", started d'Artagnan, sounding guilty as he looked at their leader.

"Please, _please_ , never do that again", pleaded Athos as he fell down onto his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I just...", sighed d'Artagnan.

"Yes, you have the same problem as Athos", huffed Aramis, nosing d'Artagnan's neck. "Protective and an idiot. You are not a solo act anymore, d'Art."

"What Aramis says is true", agreed Athos and leaned in, kissing d'Artagnan.

Porthos grunted in agreement and sat down at the foot-end of the bed. D'Artagnan smiled faintly as he looked at his boyfriends, watchful on either side of him. Protecting him and keeping him from running off and getting into trouble.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the drabble prompts I took on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). ;)


End file.
